Organic light-emitting diodes, OLED display panels have been favored because of their characteristic such as thinness, energy saving, wide viewing angle, wide color gamut, and high contrast. The basic driving circuit of the OLED is shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of the OLED driving circuit in the conventional technology. The driving circuit is for driving the OLED, the driving circuit includes a switch thin-film transistor, TFT T1, a driver thin-film transistor, TFT T2 and a storage capacitor Cst, this structure is also called a 2T1C structure. The gate of the switch thin-film transistor T1 receives scanning signal SCAN, the drain of the switch thin-film transistor T1 receives data signal Data, the source of the switch thin-film transistor T1 is electrically connected to the gate of the driving thin-film transistor T2. The source of the switch thin-film transistor T1 and the drain of the switch thin-film transistor T1 are turned on or turn off under the control of the scanning signal SCAN. When the source of the switch thin-film transistor T1 and the drain of the switch thin-film transistor T1 are turned on under the control of the scanning signal SCAN, the data signal Data is transferred to the gate of the driving thin-film transistor T2. The source of the driver thin film transistor T2 is electrically connected to a high electric potential VDD, and the drain of the driver thin film transistor T2 is electrically connected to the positive electrode of the OLED. The positive electrode of the OLED is electrically connected to a low electric potential VSS. The two terminals of the storage capacitor Cst are electrically connected to the gate of the driver thin film transistor T2 and the drain of the driver thin film transistor T2, respectively. The current flowing through the OLED is: IOLED=k(Vgs−Vth)2. Wherein, IOLED is a current flowing through the OLED, also referred to as a driving current of the OLED; k is a current amplification factor of the driver thin film transistor T2 and it is determined by the characteristics of the driver thin film transistor T2 itself; Vgs is a voltage between the gate and the source of the driver thin film transistor T2; and Vth is a threshold voltage of the driver thin film transistor T2. As it can be seen, the current flowing through the OLED is related to the threshold voltage Vth of the driver thin film transistor T2. Since the threshold voltage Vth of the driver thin film transistor T2 is easy to drift, resulting in a change of the current IOLED flowing through the OLED, a change in the current IOLED flowing through the OLED will causes a change in the light emission luminance of the OLED, and influence the image quality of the OLED display panel.